Electronic data processing can be an inefficient process. For example, electronic documents received through facsimile are often printed at the facsimile device or stored in a data repository. This can be cumbersome for large numbers of electronic documents, and in the case of a scan operation, a user may not always know the correct destination for the scan data. Additionally, in the case of a large number of scanned documents, it may be inefficient for a user to manually select each destination for each document.